Television receivers utilize a high potential electron accelerating voltage for operation of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices. In a typical receiver, a locally generated alternating polarity signal, associated with CRT horizontal scanning, is converted by a high voltage transformer to a high amplitude signal which, when applied to a high voltage rectifying device, produces a single polarity high voltage potential suitable for CRT operation.
Generally, the horizontal scanning signal generating components and the high voltage transformer are located on a separately manufactured receiver chassis or subchassis. The chassis, CRT and other components are combined within a cabinet during final assembly and appropriate connections made between the transformer, rectifying device and CRT. For a number of reasons, including ease of assembly and replacement of failed components, these interconnections may be made via connectors which are readily separable and capable of repeated use rather than being "permanently" welded or soldered.
Because the output of the high voltage transformer includes high amplitude, high frequency components, connections made thereto are susceptible to corona arcing which, in turn, can cause production of harmful ozone and deterioration of connector parts as well as interference with signal processing. Typically used high voltage connectors employ expensive insulating components and many require specially manufactured rectifiers.
For example, the high voltage rectifier may be encapsulated in a "header" or terminal suitable for mating with the type of high voltage connector employed, which substantially increases its cost over that of a rectifier with simple lead wire terminations.